Nowadays, the curved display screen is more and more popular because of its unique user experience. Meanwhile users have higher and higher requirements for the curvature of the curved display screen.
A curved light guide plate, as a structure in a curved display screen, is currently obtained through bending a planar light guide plate by force. The resulting curved light guide plate itself may produce a greater stress, which may increase a friction force between the curved light guide plate and its peripheral members, likely causing scratches on the light guide plate and in turn impacting the display effect.